Soldier Child
by WinterDrake
Summary: After she was tricked into drinking a concoction made with Eren's blood by Hanje, Petra is turned into a child. How will the Survey Corps handle a terrified little girl, with no memory of any of them, just wanting to see her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You asked for me, Squad Leader?" Petra's voice broke the silence in the room Hanje had taken as her "lab". The castle the Survey Corps now used had plenty or rooms to spare so Hanje had wasted no time in acquiring one for herself and her experiments. The eccentric woman lined the shelves in the room with bottles, beakers and tubes filled with an array of substances. Currently, Hanje was watching over a gently simmering light pink substance. The mixture was suspended in a beaker over a flame by metal tongs connected to a stand. Petra wondered what the mixture was was but thought it best not to ask.

"Petra! I did in fact ask for you." Hanje quickly turned around in excitement when Petra announced her presence. "It's very important but I'm going to need your secrecy in this matter." Hanje eyes gleamed as she sported a wide smile while Petra began to feel some unease. Just what did she want her to do? She neared her superior and the table.

"I'm glad Moblit was able to get you here so quick. That man is just so reliable, though he does tend to worry too much. I don't know what I would-"

"What did you need me for? I'd be... glad to help if I can." Petra cut her off before she could ramble. Levi wanted the weeds taken care of around the building and she promised to help Eren do that as it was quite a big job. Levi seemed to like to give the boy exhausting tasks. Maybe later, she could start a garden. It would be nice to grow some of their own food and maybe even some flowers!

"Wonderful!" Hanje crowed in delight. She stepped back from the table and grabbed Petra's arm to pull her toward the heating mixture.

"Do you see this here? Its something I concocted that could be our ticket to being able to defeat the titans! It still in the testing stages but I truly believe this will work. I've chosen you out of all the people to take part in humanity's newest weapon. You should be flattered. You're going to be part of history!"

"O-Okay." Petra stuttered in surprise.

Hanje beamed as she grabbed the beaker with her bare hands. With a cry she pulled it back realizing the beaker was too hot. She muttered angrily to herself as she strode away to grab a pair of tongs on a nearby table and came back. Petra just stayed where she was as her uneasiness grew. Hanje grabbed the beaker with the tongs and poured the liquid into a small glass.

"Here!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pushed the quickly heating cup into Petra's hands. "Drink it." Petra used her fingertips to hold onto the rim as the bottom and sides quickly became too hot.

"You want me to drink this?" Petra exclaimed in horror, staring at the cup now in her hands. She swirled it a little and felt sick at the faint smell of copper coming off of it. The substance was pinkish in color and the same consistency as molasses.

"Yes!" The scientist noticed the unease on the soldier's face. "Don't worry, it's completely safe. I fed a previous batch to the rats I keep in my room and they are completely fine. There were no hoped for effects but I think I need a human test subject for my little serum to work properly."

"All you have to do is drink it and tell me if you feel any different. Moblit and I may follow you around for a few days and have you do some tests. It won't be that bad, honest!" Petra's head was spinning a bit in panic. There was no way she was going to do this. And did Commander Erwin know of this? Probably not since Hanje wanted her to keep quiet about it. Also, Hanje kept rats in her room? Petra shouldn't have been surprised but she was. She shuddered at the thought of Captain Levi finding out this little bit of information. He would probably make everyone clean the castle a second time to make sure there were no escaped rodents running around.

"I mean no disrespect squad leader Hanje but I don't know if this is a good idea. I don't think Commander Erwin would like this. And I must admit that the thought of drinking this does not put me at ease." Petra admitted. She didn't want to be a part of this little experiment.

"Petra please! The drink shouldn't cause any major problems and I need a subject for research. I chose you because you are so sweet and kind- well when you are not pissed off at something- and seemed like the mostly likely to help me out. Please do this for me? I promise I will repay you someday! Pleeease?"

"I don't-"

"Petra! I really, really need this and none of my squad would agree to it. Your also just the right size for what I have in mind later." Hanje begged, her eyes staring into Petra's golden ones. It looked like Petra was not the first choice for this experiment after all. The red haired soldier placed her right hand over her heart in respect, her left had held the cup so she could not do a proper salute, and announced her decision firmly.

"I am truly sorry Squad Leader but I can't agree to this. I don't believe this is safe and hope you reconsider what you are doing. You shouldn't be testing on humans like this. You don't know what this could do to them." Hanje looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting her to refuse. She looked away for a few moments and then sighed deeply before speaking. Petra felt a little guilty at the sorrowful expression on Hanje's face. Not enough to agree to the experiment however.

"... Maybe you are right. I shouldn't get so carried away. Even though I am so sure it won't hurt anyone, I guess there is a miniscule chance I could be mistaken. I'll just throw away weeks of research." She murmured as she took the cup from Petra's hands and placed it on the table. The substance had cooled somewhat so Hanje could easily carry the cup without a problem.

"I am glad you agree. And like you want, I will not inform Commander Erwin of this. I think you should do that. Maybe they will agree with what you are doing and find a safer way to go about it." Petra felt bad keeping something like this from both of them however. If Hanje had continued, Petra may have had to inform her superiors but she was glad Hanje had reconsidered. She would have to keep an eye on her just in case.

"Maybe… And I'm sure they would be able to get someone to agree to being a test subject." Hanje brightened at that. "You probably have things to do. I will see you later then right? Will you be in the dining hall for dinner?"

"Yes, I promised to help Eren clear the weeds outside. And my squad and I will be sitting together in the dining hall tonight. Thank you Squad Leader and I hope you are not too disappointed." Petra smiled as Hanje shook her head waved her off.

"Go. Enjoy the fresh air!" The brown haired woman grinned.

Petra nodded and quickly rushed out of the room, eager to help Eren. He was probably waiting for her right now. Though Petra had been wary of him after he had turned into a titan, she had now quickly warmed to the boy. He seemed to be quite fond of her as well, telling her stories of the things he and his friends had gotten up to before and during their trainee days. Eren seemed to bring out the maternal side in her.

As she opened the main doors, Petra just hoped Hanje would not try for another test subject. She did seem sincere about giving up on it for now but she could change her mind. It was probably best to talk to someone about this. She would mention it to Captain Levi if he wasn't busy tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to be using the Fountain of Youth trope in this fic. It might be a little overused but I personally love this trope so I hope those of you who also enjoy it like it as well!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that evening as everyone gathered for dinner, Petra waved back to a smiling Hanje sitting across from Captain Levi at a table. Her captain seemed to a little be put off by Hanje's cheerfulness and he glared at her in suspicion as she waved to his subordinate. Even her squad mates, including Eren, gave her curious glances. They did not know Hanje and Petra were close.

Petra's squad sat with Eren at a table near Squad Leader Hanje and Captain Levi. Usually Captain Levi sat with his team as well but he wanted to talk to Hanje about Eren and what she had learned from her experiments with the teen so far.

Petra ignored the glances from her friends and said her greetings before sitting down and digging into her meal of beef stew and bread. The stew was more vegetables than beef but meat was expensive and they could not afford anything better. She was fairly hungry thanks to the hard work they had done that day and had been looking forward to dinner for hours. The young woman let the conversation of her squadmates wash over her as she ate. Auruo compared Eren to one of his annoying and overly curious little brothers as Eren vehemently denied the comparison, Eld mentioned that he was going to see his fiancee in a week and Gunther asked their opinion on what would be a good gift for his grandfather. Eld's suggestion of great-grandkids was met with a stern glare. Petra laughed and almost choked on her food at Eld's suggestion.

Eren, bless that boy, quickly handed her a cup to drink from. She downed half of it before noticing the odd taste. Salty and sweet, a bit like rotten fruit someone tried to season with salt. The aftertaste was worse than the initial taste. Very metallic.

"Ugh! Eren where did you get this?" Petra grimaced and almost gagged. She held a hand to her mouth and stared at the glass. Had the glass not been cleaned or something?

"I'm sorry Miss Petra! Squad Leader Hanje told me to give you that. She said it was some medicine she made for you so that's probably why it tastes bad. I hope you'll feel better now. Hanje was very insistent that you got it." So Hanje had used Eren's naivety to get her to drink? Petra felt a wave of anger towards the brunette for using Eren to get her to drink her serum. But now what would happen to her?

Petra could feel a wave of dizziness and nausea affecting her not even twenty seconds after she had ingested Hanje's concoction. She dropped the glass with a loud clatter, spilling the rest of the liquid on the ground, and clutched her head as it began to throb. Her friends stopped to stare at her, as well as a few people around them who heard the noise, including her captain. The ginger haired woman began to breathe deeply until she felt a little better before she tried to say anything.

"It's not your fault but I don't think that was medicine Eren." Petra grit out over her sickness to the worried youth. She glanced at the concerned faces of her friends before looking away. She thought she saw Captain Levi stand up from his seat near Hanje and Moblit but her vision had begun to blur so she was not sure if he really had.

"Then what was it?" Eren stared and her in confusion. Petra didn't answer as the nausea was getting worse. She tried to stand up from her seat but slumped back down when her legs would not support her. The young woman tried again and forced her body to stand on shaky legs. The urge to retch was powerful and if she was going to throw up, she wanted to do it in private without everyone looking at her.

"Petra, you alright?" Oluo asked as he stood up from his own seat. He could tell she wasn't. Eld and Gunther also rose, nearing their friend.

"N-no, I-I don't feel very good." Petra groaned and collapsed backwards before she could say any more. Her last clear thoughts were that she would find a way to get her revenge on Hanje. Her friends cried her name and Oluo was able to catch her before she hit the ground. She felt him lower her gently until her back met the floor. She faintly heard Eld calling for a nurse and Captain Levi ordering someone to move out of his way. As Petra lay on the floor, she cursed herself for not telling Commander Erwin and Captain Levi about Hanje. Her current condition was thanks to that mistake. Slowly, all sounds and feelings around her faded as she began to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Petra?" Captain Levi called his subordinate's name but received no reply but a pained groan. Blood began to leak from the young woman's ears and nose. Other people in the room stood up and walked over to to see what was happening.<p>

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Levi questioned the males of his team.

"I don't know! Squad leader Hanje told me to give her a drink and then this happened after she drank it. She told me it was Petra's medicine!" Eren admitted in a panicked voice. He was near tears as he looked at the prone woman on the floor.

"Shitty-Glasses!" Levi bellowed angrily and turned to find the self proclaimed scientist with a pen and notebook in her hands. She stood with Moblit, who was looking somewhat guilty, realizing part of this was his fault for bringing Petra to Hanje.

"Just what the fuck did you do to my subordinate?"

"Uh, it's nothing serious! She should be fine in a little while! I think?"

"You. Think." He repeated menacingly, advancing on her in anger.

"Hey, calm down now. She'll be fine. That rats I tested it on are all okay!" Hanje replied a little sheepishly while raising her hands in front of her. Of course, the rats didn't display any of the symptoms Petra was showing right now but the scientist decided she wouldn't mention that just yet. She was sure the serum was not lethal and the Petra would be fine in a little bit. Hopefully with some of the desired effects of the serum.

Levi opened his mouth to say more but there was yelling and then a scream from the crowd surrounding Petra. He turned back to push past the crowd that had formed around his subordinate. He stopped when he saw a large pool of blood on ground. Levi's eyes traveled to the source of the blood and he took a few moments to just stare in disbelief at what he saw.

"What the hell?" He breathed as he took in the sight before him.

In the center of the pool of crimson liquid was Petra, or what he thought was Petra. Unless he was seeing things, Petra had shrunk. The blood covered uniform was much larger than the body that now wore it. The miniature form of his subordinate was laying on the ground with her teammates staring at her in a slack-jawed stupor. The small form was breathing so she was alive, which came as a relief to Levi and everyone else in the room. Levi felt Hanje move beside him after a few moments. She took a second to take in what had happened before speaking.

"Oops?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loud muffled voices woke the young red-haired girl from her sleep. Petra blinked a few times to clear away the haziness and yawned, closing her eyes once more afterwards. She was still tired so she rolled over to snuggle into the bed. However, she could not help but feel as if something was off. Her bed felt too hard and the blankets were scratchy, not soft like the one her aunt had gifted her and she always used. The voices Petra heard before got louder which made it hard to fall back asleep. She wondered if her father invited his friends over again.

After a few failed minutes trying, the Petra decided to get up. She pushed herself into a sitting position and finally took a look at her surroundings. She could feel herself grow uneasy as she looked around her. The bed she had been laying on was not her own. Even the room she was in was not hers. The walls were made of stone and there was but a few pieces of furniture around her. Her own, much smaller room, was almost cluttered with furniture and toys.

_Where am I? And why am I wearing these clothes. They're not mine! _

The white pants and shirt she now wore were much too big for her. The pants had been tied around her waist with a belt, they were so big! The girl couldn't help but feel some alarm at her current situation as she realized these things. And where were her parents?

"Mother? Father?" She called in a small, hoarse voice, though it was unlikely they could hear her if they were outside her door. She cleared her throat and called louder. "Mother! Father!"

But there was no reply.

Petra moved off the bed and stumbled as she tried to walk to the door. She saw the problem and quickly rolled up her pants legs so she could move without tripping over them. The shirt she was wearing was short sleeved but it came down almost to her knees. The girl wondered why she was wearing clothes that were so big on her.

Hesitantly, Petra approached the only door in the room. She could still hear the voices outside. The wooden door was heavy as she tried to pull it open. The girl managed to open it a crack to look and listen. There were two adults outside, a tall brunette with glasses with her hair in a half ponytail and a short black-haired man that she could not see the face of. The hair on the back of his head looked to have been cut shorter than the rest. Both adults were wearing light brown jackets and white pants. Their clothes looked familiar but Petra could not remember where she had seen them before.

"Its not like anything truly horrible happened." The brunette was saying to the man, who looked to have his arms crossed in front of him.

"Nothing bad? What the fuck do you expect me to do now, send a little girl to fight titans?" The man replied angrily.

_Titans? Those monsters Father had told her about? _

The man's voice was harsh and he had swore, which made Petra uneasy. Though she did not know what was going on, Petra had no choice but to ask these for help. Maybe they would know where her parents were?

She opened the door wider and slipped outside. The door shut with a small sound which caused both the woman and the man to look at her. The man had intense grey eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed, making him look like he was angry. Petra looked away quickly, finding his gaze unnerving. Petra didn't say anything, suddenly anxious but she forced herself to speak. She was normally very good with strangers but she was quite confused as to where she was and how she got here.

"Umm, do you know… where my parents are?" Petra asked nervously as she glanced up briefly. The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair while the woman looked gave the man an apologetic and sheepish smile.

"She's asking for her parents, Shitty-Glasses. Are you still so sure she is going to remember? He barked at her harshly. His tone made Petra take a few steps away. The woman just laughed at the man's angry question.

"Levi, I can fix this! If I could do this then there should be a way to reverse it. Don't worry about a thing!" She looked over at the confused little girl and the way she backed up thanks to Levi's outburst. She pushed him aside to step forward and crouch near the girl.

"Hi Petra! Do you know we are?" Hanje asked brightly. The girl shook her head.

"I'm Hanje! And that's Levi." She pointed to the man behind her. "And I am going to help you."

"To find my parents?" Petra asked hopefully.

"Oh no, to get you back to the way you were! I'll need you to come with me. I want to study you." Hanje continued, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her along. Petra refused to move however and tried to free her arm. Hanje stopped pulling let go of the girl's arm when she was met with resistance.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not going to cut you open or anything. I only do that to Titans." The scientist tried to comfort. "I do want to take some blood samples though. I'll need a needle for that. I'm sure a big girl like you wouldn't be scared of a little needle, or few, right? Me and my partner will just observe and do some tests."

"Cut… Me open? Needles?" Petra's whispered as she froze in horror. Tears began to form in her amber eyes. Levi noticed them and roughly pulled Hanje away from the frightened youth.

"You're scaring her, dumbass." Levi remarked exasperatedly.

"Me? Likely she's terrified of your grumpy face. Learn to smile more!" Hanje scolded, oblivious to the fact that it was not entirely Levi who had scared the girl. She turned back to the terrified red head.

"Petraaaa! I'll take good care of you! Why don't you give your aunt Hanje a big hug before we go!" Hanje threw her arms open and advanced on the girl.

Petra did not wan to go with the scary woman. What would she do to her? When the glasses wearing woman neared, Petra screamed and turned tail to run instead.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the reviews!<em>

_For those of you who asked, this story will not have any pairings. Feel free to take it as being Rivetra if you like though. (Since Rivetra is one of the only pairings I like to write in SNK, I normally imagine them ending up together even if I do not write it that way in a fic. I understand that not everyone likes certain pairings so I didn't want to focus on romantic relationships in this one.)  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Fuck!" Levi swore as he pushed Hanje out of his way. The scientist cried out and windmilled her arms to keep her balance.

"Do us all a favor and stay the hell away from the kid unless I give you permission." Levi snapped in exasperation as he tried to follow Petra. Before he could get too far though, he felt Hanje grab his arm.

"What? No! I need to study her! What about-"

"I don't care!" Levi growled as he eventually broke free of her desperate grip. Petra now had a head start on him, thanks to his obsessive comrade. Levi needed to get to her before she got lost or hurt herself. This would be troublesome, he wasn't good with kids. The black haired man lost sight of her as the young girl turned the corner to the right.

Levi sprinted after her but stopped after he turned the same corner, his sharp gaze quickly finding that some of his men were on the other end of the hallway. Petra was looking behind her as she ran down the corridor and did not notice the three men she was heading for. Levi's squad had arrived just in time to unintentionally block the girl's escape.

Levi slowed then stopped, deciding it would be best to wait and see what happened. He doubted a little girl would be able to get past Oluo, Eld and Gunther. It would be interesting to see how this played out. The less he dealt with Petra in her current state, the better. The runt was already terrified of him thanks in part to Hanje. He didn't deny that it was probably not all her though.

* * *

><p><em>I need to find Mother and Father!<em>

Petra panted as fled down the stone corridor and past several rooms, hoping to find some way to get out of this place and find her parents. Those people she met were scary. The girl looked back to see the black haired man start to come after her. She gasped and her heart beat even faster in her chest. She could feel an ache in her stomach as she thought of what would happen to her if she was caught.

Petra turned the corner and tried to run faster as she turned her head to keep an eye behind her. As she was not paying attention, she reached the end of the corridor only to slam into a large body. She cried out in pain while the the person she collided with yelled in surprise. The girl landed on her rear and quickly scrambled to get herself back on her feet, breathing harshly.

"Woah… Petra?" A man spoke. Petra looked up fearfully to see a tall blonde man with a goatee. Behind him were two other men, one dark haired and a little taller than the blonde and the other white haired and shorter than both of the others. All three of them were staring at her. How did the blonde man know her name? She had never seen him before! What if he was with that strange woman from earlier? They were all wearing the same clothes as the other two so they must be!

"Uh… Umm... I-I need to go." Petra stuttered out with wide eyes and turned around to run back. Maybe she could duck past the black-haired man and hide in one of the rooms?

"Hey wait!" A third voice called out. Petra then heard footsteps behind her. "Stop!"

Petra ignored them and tried to run. She was quickly caught by the blonde man however. He grabbed her arm tightly pulled her closer to him. The little girl screamed and pulled her arm hard, trying to break free of his grip, but to no avail. Petra then tried to kick him with little effect. It was like kicking a wall.

"Calm down Petra. It just us!" The blonde man spoke again. Petra screamed again and tried to get away, feebly scratching the arm that held her with her blunt nails. That didn't work either so she lower her head and tried to charge. The man holding her noticed what she was about to do and easily kept her from performing the action. As a last attempt, Petra bit the arm holding her, hard. This had an effect and the man cried out and let go.

Now free, Petra realized she had no where to go. As she struggled with the first man, the other two had surrounded her. She backed up to press herself against the wall behind her. She whipped her head left and right, looking to escape but could find none. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized she was trapped, with neither of her parents here to save her. Petra slid down the wall and hugged herself as she began to cry, loudly.

"F-father!" The girl screamed and broke down in tears. "M-mother! H-help m-me!"

The three men exchanged looks of horror for scaring their friend to tears. Thinking fast, the dark haired man knelt down to her level, and motioned for the other two to do the same. Petra cringed and pressed her hands over her face as she continued crying. Maybe she thought if she couldn't see them then they would disappear.

"Petra? Hey, its okay. We're not going to hurt you. Don't you remember us, you're friends? It's Gunther. And that's Eld and Oluo." Gunther spoke gently as he pointed to himself and his friends. Petra shook her head, refusing to move her hands from her face, though they could see she was trying to secretly peek from them.

"I d-don't know y-you. I want m-mother!" Petra sobbed. The three men looked at each other again, trying to think of something they could do in this situation. It didn't look like Petra remembered any of them. The way she was behaving, it seemed like Petra body as well as her mind was that of a child. Even if her parents were here, it would be hard to explain why they looked so different. They needed to figure out a way to keep her calm until she was turned back into her adult self.

"So you don't remember us? That's okay. Will you trust us if you tell you where you parents are?" Eld asked, taking the initiative and hoping his plan would work.

"_Bring them!_"

"I can't but I'll tell you where your parents are. You have to stop crying though, okay? We're your friends and we're not going to hurt you, I promise."

"L-liar!"

"Okay, if we really weren't would we know that you like to play with your toy horse that your parents got for your second birthday and you named Lightning? Or that your favorite fruits are strawberries and peaches?" Oluo smiled as he said this, hoping he came off as non-threatening.

"You also broke your father favorite pen when you were four and didn't tell him." Gunther added. Petra had told them of her childhood some time ago. They didn't remember everything but they tried mentioning a few things they were clear on. Petra looked to be about five or six years old so they would need to be careful and only mention things that happened earlier in her life.

"How do y-you..." Petra trailed off.

"You told us."

The girl removed her hands from her eyes and looked at them warily. She attempted to stifle her hiccups and sniffles, beginning to believe the men in front of her. How else would they know those things about her unless she told them?

"You've been sick a long time and your parents left to get you medicine. We met you when they brought you here but you got really sick a few days later. That's probably why you don't remember us." Eld began after a minute even though all the sniffles hadn't stopped yet. He was making up a bunch of horse-shit but all he could hope is that Petra would fall for it.

"I was... sick?" Petra repeated. Was that why she didn't feel very good when she woke up?

"Yes, very sick. You parents brought you here because... the hospital was full." Oluo added, catching on attempting to help.

"W-where are they?" Petra appreared to have bought it. She was much more calm as she spoke.

"You parents were worried and wanted to get the medicine as fast as possible so they're in Sina right now. They left you with us because they knew we would take care of you." Gunther explained gently.

"They l-left me?" Petra could feel the tears forming in her eyes again.

"They didn't want to!" Oluo hastily added. "You were too sick to go with them. Now that you're better we'll let them know to come back."

"So I'll see them... Soon?"

"In a few days or so. That not that bad right? You'll see them soon." Eld reassured.

"But that's a... really long time."

"I know but don't you want them to be proud of what a brave girl you are? You can tell them how you didn't cry and at all when you got better. They'll be happy that you were such a good girl. Don't worry, we'll keep today a secret." Eld winked conspiratorially as he grinned at her. Petra looked at their faces in turn and nodded. These men didn't act like bad men. She felt guilty for causing them so much trouble after they seemed to have taken such good care of her.

"I wasn't really scared." She whispered as she sniffled again. "Sorry for hurting you Mr. Eld. And I'm sorry for screaming at everyone."

"Its okay. And you don't have to call us Mr. It makes us sound old! I know you're a big girl but did you want me to carry you back to your room?" Eld offered. Petra nodded shyly so he put his arms around her to lift her up. She put her own around his neck. The three men sighed in relief as their impromptu plan worked. Eld clapped Gunther on his back while Oluo gave him a relieved smile. They didn't really know what was going on but Petra, no matter how old she looked and thought she was, was their friend and companion. They would help her no matter what.

* * *

><p>Levi watched the exchange with approval. His subordinates hadn't noticed him yet as they were too busy with Petra.<p>

Humanity's strongest sighed in relief as Petra fell for the lies. It was lucky Petra was so trusting as a child and didn't realize all the holes in his men's story. Hopefully this would keep her calm until Hanje found a way to reverse the effects of whatever shit she gave her. That crazy woman told him one of the ingredients of her experiment was blood from the Yeager boy. The thought made him shudder in disgust.

* * *

><p>"Good work." The three men halted at the praise of their captain. He was leaning against the wall. Just how long had he been there? Petra's eyes widened when she saw Levi and she hid her face in the crook of Eld's neck. Even if he was helping her, the man had scary look.<p>

"Thank you Captain!" The men responded.

"I don't know how long until Petra...'s parents come back so we'll have to keep her here until then. Someone will need to watch her and keep Shitty Glasses away."

"I don't mind Captain! I have experience in taking care of children. I have many siblings after all." Oluo offered.

"I don't mind either. She's a cute little thing." Eld laughed.

"I think she'll be pretty well behaved from what Petra...'s parents told us of her childhood. Unless she's scared, of course." Gunther amended.

"She'd better be. I don't want another screaming kid running around here wetting themselves. We already have the titan brat to deal with. You won't be able to take care of her all the time however. I'll get Yeager and one of the female members to help out." He sighed visibly. "Fuck, this is troublesome. Fucking glasses couldn't have kept away from my squad?"

The men winced at their captain's choice of words. Though they also swore, they felt as if it were wrong to do so in front of a child. None of them spoke up however and let Levi continue.

"Bring Petra to Yeager for now and get him to babysit. Then get yourselves outside. This incident won't get you off the hook from training."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for the delay and thank you so much for the lovely reviews!<em>


End file.
